Eu preciso de você!
by Sakura Mandey
Summary: Num dos corredores do palácio, uma certa ruiva era impedida por uma mão masculina de emitir qualquer ruído que os denunciassem. O homem que estava a sua frente a imprensava na parede e lhe beijava o pescoço como se dependesse disso para viver. A cada beijo ela sentia sua pele arrepiar e seu corpo pedir por mais daquelas carícias. MystoWalker


**Eu preciso de você!**

_Notas Iniciais:_

Oie pessoal!  
Faz tempo que eu não posto... saudade.  
Bom, essa fic estava no meu pen-drive desde o ano passado... nunca conseguia terminar, sempre faltava algo, mas finalmente terminei. O/  
Espero que gostem... boa leitura!

Havia se passado pouco mais de 2 anos após a confusão de Edolas, onde a magia tinha desaparecido completamente da vida dos habitantes. A cidade tinha sido reconstruída e a vida dos habitantes era pacífica e calma, mesmo sem a magia. Os acusados de seguir Faust na crise que ficou conhecida como "A crise do Rei", após a reconstrução da cidade, tinham sido absolvidos e trabalhavam no palácio, junto com o rei. Erza Knightwalker era um deles. Ela tinha deixado seu cabelo crescer, formando novamente uma cascata escarlate. Aparentava ser mais amigável com quem estava ao seu redor, porém, ainda era um pouco fechada, não era muito de demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Eram exatamente 01h00 da madrugada quando Erza se levantou para ir a cozinha beber água. Lá encontrou Mystogan, que tinha ido para a cozinha com o mesmo propósito.

- Majestade. – Ela curva-se em forma de respeito ao seu rei.

- Sem formalidades Knightwalker. Não gosto desses tratamentos, me chame só de Mystogan. – Ele lhe deu um sorriso de canto, enquanto deixava o copo vazio que antes tomara água em cima da pia.

- Sim Majest... quero dizer, Mystogan. – Retribuiu-lhe com um singelo sorriso. Apesar do enorme respeito que tinha pelo seu rei não poderia descumprir um pedido do mesmo. Mystogan não gostava de ser tratado como rei e ela sabia disso.

Já fazia um ano que ela tinha voltado ao seu cargo de capitã do Exército Real. Com o sumiço do 1º capitão do regimento de magia, PhanterLily, ela se tornou a primeira capitã e líder do Exército Real. Com isso, passou a trabalhar mais perto de Mystogan. Com o tempo começou a conhecê-lo melhor. Ele não gostava de ser chamado de rei, só deixava que o chamassem com formalidade por questão de respeito aos costumes de Edolas, mas quando os dois estavam sozinhos ele sempre a pedia que o chamasse pelo nome.

Quando ela saiu de seus pensamentos sentiu os lábios do rei tocando os seus e sua cintura sendo circundada por braços fortes. A mesma, num ato impulsivo, deixa-se levar pelo beijo e retribui com a mesma intensidade. Knightwalker é levantada pelas pernas e é posta sobre a mesa que se encontrava no centro da cozinha. Os beijos eram quentes e emendados um atrás do outro, fazendo com que nenhum dos dois pudesse respirar direito. Em pleno lapso de consciência, Erza interrompe o beijo e olha-o séria.

- Não devemos fazer isso, você é o rei e eu uma simples serva. Isso é errado!

- Errado é te olhar todo dia e não poder te agarrar, te beijar, te proteger. Há muito tempo venho te observando, cada gesto seu me enlouquece Erza, um simples umedecer de lábios seus me leva ao paraíso. Quando estamos sós me seguro para não te agarrar, mas já não aguento mais. Eu preciso de você! E sei que você precisa de mim!

Mystogan não esperou que a ruiva respondesse, selou seus lábios em um beijo urgente, beijo este que foi correspondido. Não ligavam para mais nada, o importante era saciar a fome que tinham um do outro.

O rei pegou Erza no colo e a levou para o primeiro andar do palácio. Queria levá-la especificamente para seu quarto, mas no meio do caminho teve uma vontade súbita de explorar o corpo da ruiva. Tirou as pernas da mesma da sua cintura e a prensou na parede ferozmente. A mesma soltou um gemido alto que foi imediatamente contido pelos lábios dele.

- Shiu! Assim você vai acordar todo o palácio.

- Fica difícil não gritar quando você me pega assim.

- Assim como Erza? – Um sorriso malicioso brincou nos lábios do rei.

Ele a prensou de novo na parede, se dirigiu ao pescoço tentador da ruiva e depositou-lhe um beijo junto com uma mordida leve. Ele pode sentir a pele dela se arrepiar e seus lábios se separarem. Neste momento, como que por reflexo, Mystogan colocou sua mão nos lábios da ruiva para que a mesma não emitisse nenhum som que os denunciasse e continuou com suas carícias no pescoço dela.

A cada beijo sentia a necessidade de tê-la para sempre em seus braços, a cada mordida tinha a necessidade de fazê-la sua. Com esses pensamentos foi que Mystogan levou finalmente Knightwalker ao seu quarto. Este era digno de um rei, amplo; com uma cama de casal enorme coberta com lençóis dourados; um criado mudo ao lado da cama contendo em cima da mesma um abajur e um livro; num canto duas cômodas de mogno bem trabalhadas passadas de geração em geração; no teto um lustre de cristais egípcio asfour; uma gigantesca janela a direita onde podia-se ver toda a Cidade Real; e uma porta onde, provavelmente seria uma suíte luxuosa.  
Erza nunca imaginou entrar num quarto deste porte, tão perfeito e tão luxuoso. Saiu de seus pensamentos quando foi jogada em cima da cama de lençóis dourados perfeitamente macia. Mystogan olhava-a de forma predadora, diria até selvagem. Olhava cada pedaço de carne que não era coberto pela fina camisola preta que ela usava. Com um certo desespero, ele começou a tirar a camisola dela, parecia que sua vida dependia disso. Erza notou um pouco de decepção nos olhos de seu amante quando ele percebeu que ainda restavam uma calcinha e um sutiã da mesma cor da camisola.

Nesse pequeno tempo que Mystogan observava o que o impediam de olhar Knightwalker como veio ao mundo, a ruiva inverteu as posições ficando por cima. Precisava tomar as rédeas da situação, não se via como submissa entre quatro paredes. Ao perceber a situação ele ia protestar, mas foi silenciado por um beijo selvagem de Erza.

- Calma meu rei, vamos devagar, já já você vai ter tudo isso. – Erza passou a mão pelo seu corpo, desde as coxas até o colo, apertando seus seios no processo.

- Já esperei muito tempo para te ter, não sei se consigo segurar mais. Além do mais, você é muita tentação, fico com vontade de te devorar todinha.

- Calminha meu lobo mau, eu tenho que te domar antes de continuarmos.

- E como você vai me domar?

Erza se abaixou e ficou bem próximo do ouvido de Mystogan, fazendo com que ele sentisse sua respiração desritmada e pudesse contemplar o vale dos seus seios.

- Você vai ver e sentir.

Knightwalker começou a tirar a camiseta azul-marinho que ele estava usando, ao longo do processo ia arranhando seu abdômen e peitoral, depois lambia os arranhões feitos pelas suas unhas. Ao chegar ao pescoço lhe deu uma mordida que fez Mystogan gemer roucamente, o que a deixou mais excitada. Começou a baixar o short creme que ele usava revelando uma cueca preta contendo uma saliência na mesma. Começou a passar a mão nesta saliência e percebeu que o rosto de Mystogan tinha mudado, passou de desejo para puro prazer. Ele começou a soltar pequenos gemidos para o deleite de Erza. Em pouco tempo, percebeu que a saliência crescia a baixo do tecido, então decidiu partir para a segunda etapa. Retirou o membro de Mystogan da sua prisão e começou a massageá-lo num ritmo delicioso de vai-e-vem. Os gemidos só aumentavam e Erza se deliciava ao ver e ouvir seu amante. Desceu sua boca ao membro dando uma pequena lambida na glande, o que fez Mystogan aumentar a sonoridade do gemido. Por fim, abocanhou seu pênis e proporcionou-lhe o mais puro prazer que uma mulher pode dar para um homem. Quando ele estava prestes a gozar ela parou olhando fixamente para os olhos dele.

- Então meu rei, gostou do prazer que eu lhe proporcionei?

- Você ainda me mata Knightwalker.

Quando Erza menos esperava Mystogan a pegou e inverteu novamente as posições.

- Agora é minha vez de lhe proporcionar prazer.

Ele começou a lamber e morder o pescoço de Erza, causando-lhe arrepios em sua pele. Mystogan começou a retirar a peça de cima da ruiva e desceu a boca para o seio esquerdo, enquanto apertava o direito. Ela ia a loucura com a língua dele, era incapaz de suprimir seus gemidos. Mystogan começou a descer a outra mão e alcançou a pequena calcinha de sua amante. Começou então a acariciar o clitóris de Knightwalker por cima do fino tecido, causando-lhe um arrepio diferente do anterior, esse era carregado de necessidade, de vontade de liberação. Desceu a outra mão e tirou-lhe a ultima peça que lhe restava. Começou a estimulá-la, introduzindo um, depois dois dedos dentro dela. Mystogan decidiu então aumentar o prazer de Knightwalker e resolveu lamber seu clitóris, o que ocasionou num turbilhão de sensações na ruiva. Após um tempo, sentiu-a se contrair e se deleitar num maravilhoso gozo, segurando o máximo possível o gemido de prazer que dava.

- Agora estamos quites.

Erza não conseguia falar, sua respiração era acelerada. Ele não esperou que ela se recuperasse e se ajeitou no meio de suas pernas. Num rápido movimento entrou nela, numa estocada firme e deliciosa... para ele. Se arrependeu amargamente pelo ato quando ouviu o grito sofrido de Knightwalker, sua expressão facial era de pura dor. Como não tinha pensado antes, era obvio que ela era virgem, nunca a viu se relacionar com outro homem, e não seria qualquer um que levaria Erza Knightwalker, a Primeira Capitã do Exército Real, para a cama. Olhou para as partes intimas dela, agora conectada com a sua, e a viu sangrar. Mystogan se sentiu o homem mais cruel de Edolas, como pode ser tão rude com sua companheira.

- Não se preocupe Mystogan, eu estou bem.

- É claro que não está, eu fui... eu fui um idiota lhe penetrando assim, você deve estar muito dolorida, é melhor pararmos por aqui.

- Não seja mais idiota ainda, já fomos longe demais, não podemos parar agora. Só me dê um tempo para a dor passar que podemos continuar a nossa brincadeira. Já senti dores piores, não vai ser essa que vai me matar.

Mystogan assentiu com a cabeça, começou a chupar o pescoço de Erza e estimular seus seios, talvez se ele a fizesse sentir prazer se esquecesse da dor. Depois de um curto prazo de tempo, ela começou a mexer os quadris, incentivando-o a começar o verdadeiro sexo. Começaram um vai-e-vem devagar que foi se intensificando com os gemidos que ambos davam. Era cara na cara, pele na pele, sentiam o suor pingando e parecia que o corpo de ambos estava em febre. Ambos falavam coisas desconexas entre os sussurros de paixão dados ao seu amante. Erza o marcava com suas unhas, a cada estocada ela o apertava e deixava sua marca nele. Mystogan fazia a mesma coisa, a cada penetração deixava sua marca no corpo da ruiva, só que diferente dela, ele usava seus dentes para marcá-la.

O tempo se passava e eles não pareciam se cansar do que faziam. Às vezes mudavam de posição, ora estavam de lado ora ele estava por cima ora ela estava por cima. Neste momento, ele era quem estava no controle, estocando-a de forma firme e agressiva. Seus gemidos poderiam ser comparados a dois animais selvagens no cio, mas, agora, ambos não ligavam se alguém podia escutá-los, só se importavam no prazer que estavam sentindo. Numa última estocada Mystogan se derramou dentro de Erza, soltando um gemido rouco. Ela, ao sentir seu amante gozar, também se deixou levar pelo clímax e gozou, soltando um gemido fino e alto.

A respiração de ambos estava descompassada, em suas mentes só havia uma nuvem esbranquiçada nublando seus pensamentos. Mystogan saiu de dentro de Erza e se deitou ao seu lado. Nenhum dos dois falava nada, era como se não tivessem coragem de comentar o ocorrido. O clima tenso acabou quando Knightwalker se pronunciou.

- Não devíamos ter feito isso.

- Erza...

- Não invente nenhuma desculpa, o que fizemos é errado.

- Não vou inventar desculpas. Erza, não é de hoje que eu reparo em você. Seu jeito de ser me encanta, seu modo como enfrenta os problemas me cativa, o modo como você anda me seduz. Eu acho que...

- Que o quê?

Nesse momento Mystogan se senta na cama e faz Erza sentar-se na sua frente. Ele pega em suas mãos e fixa seus olhos nos dela.

- Erza Knightwalker, eu te amo!

Os olhos de Erza se arregalaram em forma de surpresa. Nunca tinha imaginado Mystogan, o rei de Edolas, declarando-se para ela. Ela nem percebeu, mas seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas. Neste momento Mystogan se sentiu desorientado, não sabia o que tinha feito para Erza estar chorando.

- O-o que foi que eu fiz. Eu juro que não queria fazer isso...

- Não é isso, seu idiota. Eu só não esperava que você dissesse isso. – Erza falava enquanto limpava suas lágrimas.

- Se você não me ama eu não ligo. Podemos fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Vai ser difícil para mim te ver todo dia e fingir que essa noite maravilhosa não aconteceu, mas eu aguento.

- Idiota.

- Como é?

- Eu... eu também te amo.

- Você me ama? – Grande foi a surpresa que ele teve ao ouvi-la falar isso.

- É claro, ou você acha que eu ia me entregar para você se eu não te amasse? Depois que resolvemos os nossos problemas com o caso de Earthland, eu pude perceber que você é um cara diferente dos outros caras que já me cantaram. Você é honesto, corajoso, cavalheiro, bonito... você é o homem que toda mulher sonha em ter junto de si, não é difícil se apaixonar por você.

- Outros caras já te cantaram?

- De tudo que eu falei você só ouviu isso? Aff, sem ciúmes Mystogan, nenhum deles encostou em mim, eles não eram loucos. – Ao terminar a frase ela deu um sorriso de canto, sorriso este que foi correspondido por Mystogan.

- Eu amo sei jeito durona, ruivinha.

- Ruivinha?

- Sim, minha ruivinha.

Eles se beijaram selando o amor que ambos tinham, se deitaram e dormiram abraçados, com Erza deitada no peitoral de Mystogan. Não sabiam o futuro que lhes esperava, mas estavam dispostos a enfrentar todos que se opusessem ao amor deles.

**FIM!**

_Notas Finais:_

Iai, o que acharam?  
Me mandem reviews com as suas opiniões... críticas, elogios, biscoitos, são todos aceitos... principalmente biscoitos. :D  
Beijos de cereja e até a próxima!


End file.
